Question: Solve the equation. $ 9 = 8n$ $n =$
Divide both sides by $8$ : $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{9}}{8}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{8n}}{8}} $ Simplify: $ \dfrac{9}{8} = \dfrac{\cancel{8}n}{\cancel{8}}$ $n = \dfrac{9}{8}$